Love, Accidentally!
by Ysabel G
Summary: Guess What? The girls fell in love with Jerry when he was young! But they can't turn back time. Jerry's now old. They're still teens. But suddenly, a trance sucked them and... well, you'll know the story! Read on...


> > Love, accidentally!
>> 
>> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Totally Spies.
>> 
>> At WOOHP. In Jerry's Office. After School. The Spies are taking a look at Jerry's pictures, from past to present. Sitting on a soft couch by the window. Roses in a jar. On the table. In front of the couch. A romantic smell is over the room. A sweet scent of berries are in a can of air freshener. The sweet kiss of a rose joins the frangrance of berries. Ahhh.
>> 
>> Clover : Look at Jerry when he was 16 years old!
>> 
>> Alex : How cute!
>> 
>> Sam : Oh! A handsome Englishman. Look at this one.
>> 
>> Alex : that's cuter!
>> 
>> Clover: I think he was 18 years old in that. I love this one, when he was 16.
>> 
>> Alex : how about this one? 15 years old.
>> 
>> Sam: too young.
>> 
>> Alex : this is the best.
>> 
>> Clover : No, not that! This one!
>> 
>> Alex : that's not!
>> 
>> Sam : those are both ugly. This one is the best.
>> 
>> The girls almost fought. But then, Jerry suddenly entered his office.
>> 
>> Jerry : Oh girls, it's breaktime. Go to the cafeteria.
>> 
>> While standing, Alex accidentally stood her foot on Clover.
>> 
>> Clover : watch your foot, girl! You should not break my toenails. They're pedicured just yesterday.
>> 
>> Alex : Oopsie! I'm sorry.
>> 
>> They gave each other a bad look. Then Clover accidentally hitted her hand on Sam's face while she's fixing her hair.
>> 
>> Sam : Ouch! That hurts! Your hand!
>> 
>> Clover: Well, it's not my hand, it's you! If your face is not near my head, my hand wouldn't hit you.
>> 
>> Sam : So, what? You're so vain! You can fix your hair in the ladies' room or in the powder room!
>> 
>> Again, they gave each other a bad look.
>> 
>> Then, Sam, accidentally (of course) made Alex fall. Why? While she walked in front of Sam, who is sitting, Sam moved her feet forward because she was about to wear an ankle chain. You know what happened.
>> 
>> Alex : AAAAHHHH!!!!!! Your foot!
>> 
>> Sam : it's not my fault since you _(points her finger to Alex)_ walked in front of me! I just moved my foot forward since I'll wear this beautiful ankle chain from… sigh… David…
>> 
>> Alex and Clover : that's from David???
>> 
>> Sam : Why?
>> 
>> Clover : when did he gave that?
>> 
>> Sam : just this morning.
>> 
>> Alex : Whaaat? He didn't even talked to me today!
>> 
>> Sam : so you both are green with envy, huh?
>> 
>> Clover : you wish!
>> 
>> Alex : not even an apology?
>> 
>> Sam : why should I apologize?
>> 
>> Alex : Hello? Don't you remember you made me fall down!
>> 
>> Sam : why? You're green with envy.
>> 
>> Alex : hmph!
>> 
>> They stood up and gave each other a bad look (again). They went to the cafeteria. While on the line, while holding their own trays, Sam accidentally slipped [because there's water on the floor] and her pizza landed on Clover's white shirt! Trouble came. Oh no!
>> 
>> Clover : LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!
>> 
>> Sam : This wouldn't happen if the floor's not wet!
>> 
>> Clover : What am I gonna do?
>> 
>> Sam : Well… borrow a shirt from Jerry.
>> 
>> Clover : Hello? _Puh-_lease, I'm not a boy!
>> 
>> Sam : whatever! What will you choose: To wear a stained shirt or to wear Jer's clean shirt?
>> 
>> Clover : hmph!
>> 
>> And then trouble came again. Alex accidentally spilled her orange juice on Sam.
>> 
>> Sam : HELLO??? Look what you've done to me! My white pants! My lime green shirt! Now what should I do? You'll pay for this!
>> 
>> Alex : you're smart and you know what to do. You know, borrow shirt from Jerry.
>> 
>> Sam : _(giving a bad look on Alex)_
>> 
>> They went to a table, looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They sat apart. And again, they gave each other a bad look and then they all shouted "AAARRRRGH!!!!!!". Everybody looked at them. And they all said "hmph!"
>> 
>> After finishing their snacks, they all went back to Jerry's office. Alex took the stairs, Clover took the elevator and Sam took another elevator. When they all got to the floor where Jerry's office is located they all bumped to each other and… you know what happened… they gave each other a bad look, AGAIN, of course. When they got back to Jerry's office, they sat on different couches and Jerry arrived, after the break. He noticed that the girls are mad at each other and he asked…
>> 
>> Jerry : girls, are you alright?
>> 
>> Alex : yeah, yeah, Jer, we're OK.
>> 
>> Sam : yeah, of course.
>> 
>> Clover : Jerry, can I borrow a… a… a…
>> 
>> Jerry : a what?
>> 
>> Clover : umm… a shirt… well, you can see, my blouse is messed up.
>> 
>> Jerry : why?
>> 
>> Clover : umm… uh… umm… I spilled my spaghetti on it.
>> 
>> Jerry : well, are you sure you'll borrow MY shirt?
>> 
>> Clover : yeah, yeah, just make sure that it's not ugly and big.
>> 
>> Jerry : _(sweatdrop)_
>> 
>> Jerry found a shirt that… you know, not ugly and big, like what Clover said.
>> 
>> Jerry : well, this is the smallest… _(giving the shirt to Clover)_
>> 
>> Clover : well, no choice… Thanks, Jer.
>> 
>> Then after, Clover came out of the empty room (where she wore Jerry's shirt) and just grinned. Since the shirt is just plain gray in color.
>> 
>> Clover : where's… ugh… Sam?
>> 
>> Alex : well, _(rolls her eyes) _she went home to change her clothes.
>> 
>> Clover : Oh. And you? You owe me an apology.
>> 
>> Alex : that's just an accident so it's not wrong.
>> 
>> Clover : whatever! Anyhoo, my toenail is okay, soooo….
>> 
>> Alex : so what's your problem? You said I owe you an apology.
>> 
>> Clover : well… Nothing, really.
>> 
>> Alex : _(sighs) _So… If you mean that, I'm sorry, Clover. I swear, it was just an accident.
>> 
>> Clover : that's okay, Alex! Since my toenail's OK. I'm sorry, too.
>> 
>> They hugged each other.
>> 
>> Then, Sam went back to WOOHP, entered Jerry's office and saw Clover and Alex hugging each other.
>> 
>> Sam : Oh, the best friends!
>> 
>> Clover : so, you are jealous?
>> 
>> Sam : I'm not jealous. But I'm mad at both of you.
>> 
>> Alex : _(rolls her eyes)_
>> 
>> Clover : and look, I borrowed a shirt from Jerry and never mess it again!
>> 
>> Sam : hmph!
>> 
>> Alex : girls! I know we hate each other, but I suddenly realize that, we're best friends, right? I want peace!
>> 
>> Sam : well, I guess Alex's right… So, I'm sorry, Alex, for slipping you, and Clover, for the pizza on your shirt.
>> 
>> Alex : yeah, me too. For spilling orange juice on your shirt.
>> 
>> Clover : me too! For hurting you. So, group hug, everyone!
>> 
>> They hugged each other. But suddenly, a flash of a very bright light filled the room. It's like a trance which sucked the girls. At a glance, the girls suddenly disappeared.
>> 
>> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Author's note : to be continued!__


End file.
